


Alien Drugs

by Baal_is_hot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Large Cock, Painful Sex, Stretching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baal_is_hot/pseuds/Baal_is_hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The drug the aliens had injected caused his cock to grow larger than ever, but Sam loved the combination of pain and pleasure as he forced the monster into her tight pussy, then started rutting into her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Drugs

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt: SG-1, Sam/Jack, amtdi, the drug they injected caused his cock to grow larger than ever, but Sam loved the combination of pain and pleasure as he forced the monster into her tight pussy, then started rutting into her 
> 
> http://sgkinkmeme.livejournal.com/1884.html?thread=152668#t152668

"Carter- no, _Sam_!" Jack says, hoarsely. He shakes his head. "No, no. I can't do this!"

Sam looks at him with wide eyes, fear and arousal battling in her. She's naked except for her bra, everything else ripped off her by Jack. Out of control Jack, drugged by the aliens who are now looking at them through the mesh of the large cage Sam and Jack are locked up in.

Jack is naked, making it obvious the drug is doing more than just making him insanely horny. Sam lets her gaze run down his body to his cock. His gigantic cock. It's actually larger than any she has seen before. Long and wide - easily as wide as her wrist! Even Jolinar has had few lovers of this size!

That's certainly some drug those aliens have!

"Jack-"

"No, let her go! Please!" Jack begs of the aliens. They don't answer, and he makes a sound, half-way between a sob and a groan. "I'm so sorry, Sam."

He grabs her and kisses her hard. Sam moans into his mouth, reacting to the kiss. He paws her breasts, tears off her bra and kneads them, pinching her nipples hard.

"Oh! Sir! Colonel! _Jack_!" Sam moans as Jack continues fondling her tits.

"Sam, I need you!" he groans hoarsely. He push her down on the bed and spread her legs roughly with his knees.

His fingers finds her clit and rubs at it hard, making Sam moan louder.

"Jack, oh!"

"So wet, Sam," he says, shaking his head in surprise. "I, I'm sorry. This is going to hurt."

Sam push hard against his hand, closing her eyes in rapt pleasure. "Yes, yes. I, um." She swallows and looks at him, embarrassed. "I don't mind. I, I, well, it turns me on. You wanting me like this, your cock- well-"

"Aren't you afraid?"

"Yes - but I'm more aroused than ever. The thought of that monster forcing me open is driving me crazy with lust," she admits. "Ram it into me Jack! Don't stop! Don't hold back! Even if I cry out - I'm sure I'll enjoy it quickly. I, I know I will-"

Jack shakes his head at the insanity, but he's too horny to care, and he spreads her pussy lips and push his massive cockhead against her tiny opening.

He's too big to fit, but he push harder, and starts to sink in. Sam lets out a cry when he force himself into her.

Mad with lust, he just continues working it in, and manages to get the head inside. He lifts himself a little and looks at Sam, and she pants and looks down between them.

"So full!" She swallows, staring at the obscene sight of the massive tool that is lodged into her pussy. She moans. "Such an erotic sight!"

Jack gasps at hearing her say that and thrusts forward again, sinking deeper. He grabs her hips and starts pushing into her, deeper, harder, pulling almost all the way back before surging forward again.

"Oh, oh!" Sam wails. "So, so, good!" The mixture of pain and pleasure from being stretched so much is driving her crazy. It is just too much, and it doesn't take long before she cries out as a powerful climax hits her.

Jack groans as her already insanely tight pussy squeezes him hard, and as soon as Sam's orgasm is subsiding, he starts pounding into her. He soon hits bottom of her, and starts ramming her full speed. Sam mewls and pants under him, doing her best to follow his rhythm.

The drug is giving him some stamina and staying power, so it takes another ten minutes or so, but then he loses control and comes. The hot seed rushes from him and into Sam's womb, and he shouts at the top of his lungs, almost blacking out from the pleasure. Sam is already climaxing, and hugs him to her tightly, bucking under him hard.

When they are finally calm, Jack kisses her. "Sam. That was fantastic. I don't know how you could enjoy it, but I'm so happy you did - particularly since the aliens said my cock will stay this size!"

Sam smiles. "Mmm, I'm happy to hear that. I feared I'd never have anything this good again." She blushes. "It's from Jolinar. She liked it like this, and when she was a Goa'uld or undercover indulged herself - and Martouf was, um, pretty big too."

Jack nods slowly. "Okay. I see." He grins. "Well, I don't care why, I'm just happy I can pleasure you."

"That you can!" Sam pulls him in for a kiss.

"Good, because the drug hasn't stopped working in me - I'm gonna need to fuck you again soon."

He sits up and Sam looks at his cock with wide eyes, as it is already hardening. "Wow!" She grins. "Lucky me!"


End file.
